Time To Be A Hero
by TalliW
Summary: Danny Quinn changes the world.


**Sequel to "We Don't Need Another Hero", written for the Fic Challenge: Cutter Meets Danny in Primeval_denial**

Danny Quinn stared at the woman curiously.

Wearing black like a widow in mourning didn't suit her.

At a first glance she looked so vibrant and adventurous but the whiff of sadness in her eyes and the hint of inner turmoil spoke to him of the hard times she must have gone through.

She seemed to feel as disconnected from this world as him, a kindred spirit, apparently.

He didn't usually go for short-haired women but he certainly wouldn't push someone out of his bed who had such a toned feminine body and well-formed breasts. She was a hottie, after all.

Danny was anxious to hear about her offer.

Ever since he'd dialed the phone number and a female voice had answered, he'd pondered what this mysterious HC could want from him.

He hadn't much to lose at the moment with Cutter still in charge of the Anomaly team and making clear he didn't want him there.

Eyeing him from head to toe for some time, the woman started to speak hesitantly about anomalies and a dark future and the power to change history.  
Most of it didn't interest him and some of it he didn't even understand.

He was just a simple guy who wanted to receive some credit and get some answers about the disappearance of his brother.  
All that scientific nonsense just gave him a headache.

He could definitely imagine more pleasant ways to spend his time with a woman.

Danny Quinn did the only thing he could think of to cut her off. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly.

He waited for a kick or a slap in the face when he come up for air, but that didn't happen. She only licked her swollen lips and smiled mischievously at him before she slid her hands onto his waist to undo his belt.

The floor was dirty and cold but she didn't seem to mind and he forgot that he didn't even knew her name.

When he rolled off her, sweating and panting, she introduced herself properly at last and he nearly had a stroke.

Finally he'd found a flaw in the perfect Nick Cutter. The man neglected his wife and was playing around.

And he, Danny Quinn, had obviously succeeded where Cutter had failed. That felt really good.

He cast a last glance at the sleeping woman on his bed. 'Why don't you go back in time and stop everything before it happens,' he thought as he had grasped some of the scientific stuff she'd told him about.

Danny Quinn took his knapsack and left the flat. Time to change the past and form his own future.

"Nice to meet you, Sir James. My name is Helen Quinn. I'm the one who discovered the Anomalies in the first place," she declared proudly.

"I'm looking forward to working with you. I'm fully aware of the importance of concealing this discovery from the public, and just like my husband I'm ready to do everything to leave it this way. We don't want to create a panic, do we?" She smiled in friendly fashion and shoved a strand of her long dark hear behind her ear.

Lester regarded her with pleasure. It wasn't often you met a scientist with common sense. "Welcome to the Anomaly Project, Mr. and Mrs. Quinn," he answered coolly and shook her hand.

Danny Quinn ran his eyes over the new building they had moved into last month.

Abby, the girl who had stumbled over an Anomaly in the Forest of Dean and Connor, the boy who'd got involved in the Anomaly Project after he'd taken a picture of a dodo in a sports stadium, teased each other constantly on the ground floor.

No one else but him could remember anything.

Nick Cutter was still working at the Central Metropolitan University, blissfully unaware of the Anomalies and planning his civil partnership ceremony with his longtime friend and assistant Stephen Hart.

By the time Cutter had met Helen she was already engaged to him. And he had made clear to everyone that Danny Quinn kept what was his own.

When the detector went off, Danny quickly finished the phone conversation with his younger brother. He would see him at Helen's birthday party on Sunday anyway.

With a big grin on his face Danny Quinn grabbed the key of his motorbike and donned his helmet.

It was time to be a hero again.


End file.
